Old School Freaks
by Mrs. Chandler Cullen
Summary: The story of Carlisle and Esme's love life.hot and steamy i wont know if u dont like it so R
1. Getting Ready

**Twilight is not mine. and im a writer not and editor. so yes there may be some grammatical errors R&R**

When I first saw her I knew she was the one for me

When I first saw her I knew she was the one for me. Her eyes, her hair, and smell were delectable. I passed her one day while I was taking a walk. She looked upset and if I had a heart it would have went out to her. Her face was tear stained and splotches of red decorated her face. I followed her. She went through the woods and then we both came upon a cliff. I saw her weeping and holding her stomach asking "Why"? Upwards to the heavens. I ached to go and clutch the beautiful maiden and to tell her everything was going to be alright but I didn't want her to be frightened of me. After all, I did follow her to the woods. I took my eyes off her and looked around my surroundings. When I focused back in on her she was in the process of throwing her self off the cliff. Even my vampire speed couldn't help her. I rushed to the edge of the cliff to see her crumbled body hitting the shore. I worked on instinct and ran down to help her.

Carlisle? My angel called. What are you thinking about?

Just of you. I said a smile playing on my lips.

Just then we both heard our adopted kids come in our grand house laughing and talking excitedly.

Bella is a riot Edward! Emmett yelled. I had to admit to myself Bella was extremely funny.

I wondered what she did this time.

Even though she was nothing much to look at, my son loved her and therefore she was acceptable in my eyes too.

Of course Rosalie was way more stunning but Edward just didn't take on to her the way he took on to that pasty child Bella.

Esme noticed my distance and planted light kisses on my cheek.

Thanks honey I needed that.

And I need something too. She suggested.

Guessing what she was meaning I told her we could "sleep" in a hotel tonight. She took my offer and told me she was going to go shopping to get me something nice.

Until tonight my love she whispered.

I loved Esme with my whole being.

And i loved to be her tool when she made love to me.


	2. Rough Night

Sorry I haven▓t wrote in so long but I▓ve been hella busy

Carlisle POV

I waited for my fair maiden at the hotel.

She was what I needed to calm my nerves right now.

I wondered what freaky stuff she would do to me tonight.

Esme was the most passionate lover I have ever known.

Even when i was mortal, no sexual experience has ever been as powerful as the ones Esme and I made.

Since we couldn't have sex in the house (the kids have supersonic hearing) we had to make little roundezvous such as this one.

I heard her as soon as she stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Since I'd arrived earlier than she i made little adjustments to the room so it could set the mood.

"Carlisle". she whispered in my ear. "I've been waiting for this all day."

"So have I my love. So what little freadky toy's have you picked up from the X-mart now?"

"None."

"Interesting" I breathed in her ear.

"To night we go all natural. I hope your ready." And with that i was looking at her bare body. Nipples hard and pink. Before i knew it i was in my birthday suit too.

I could tell immediatley that tonight I was going to need all my energy. "Carlisle"she groaned "I"m ready."

I wanted to make Esme feel special and i wanted her to cry out in pleasure letting my unworthy name spill from her full lips.

I ducked my head in her womenthood and went to work. I used human strokes with my tounge and teased her till she simply couldn't take it any more. She grabbed my golden locks and pushed my head deeper within her.

"Faster."

I did what i was instructed to do. With every lick i could tell by the quivers of her body that she was about to release her precous body fluid.

"Deeper Carlisle DEEPER!" She thrust my head into her vagina, deeper. I licked harder and faster. I noticed now that she arched her back in ectasy.

I finally got my reward because at the most unexpected moment she cremed. I licked it up greatfuly.

"Carlisle please let me return the favor for once".

"No.I wont let you do that. "

"Honey but why"?

"Because my beloved Esme I can get any female to do that, your more than just some common whore."

She accepted my answer and laid back on the bed.

I mounted her and she looked into my golden eyes.

"Are you ready my love"?

"Yes". She whispered.

I made love to her like no other. I worked deep inside her letting the extension of my body feel its way inside her deep abyss.

She clawed wildly at my back. Her diamond hard fingers tickling my rock hard back.

"Carlisle!" she cried, right before cumming at the tip of my manhood, which felt so... good.

We lay there catching unessary breath as she lchanted my name. 


End file.
